Moving on
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: Going through the motions, and trying to grow.  2nd in the Justin in the Rain Series. 2/4


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did, vampires would be so much more awesome.

Description: Through the motions they go, and they have the same speed bumps every time.

A/N: I hope you like. Had random thoughts during the week and this was the one that stuck. This is going to end up getting more AU. No mentions of Manson... and Juliet just left because... she did... Not sure the story why yet. But I will figure it out.

Edit: This is 2/4 chapters in this series. The next chapter, soon to be added, is called ... Can we try again?

* * *

Justin didn't know how this happened. He wasn't over Juliet. Autumn knew that he wasn't, but here they had been, in his room, at his house, over winter vacation, making out on his bed. In truth getting further then he wanted to think about at the moment. The only reason they had stopped was that Alex had come pounding on his door to bug him, not knowing that Autumn was at the house.

"So, how much are you going to beat yourself up for that make out session?"

"Autumn…"

"You don't need to explain… again. I get it."

"I'm sorry," Justin said pulling himself up, pulling his knees up, wrapping his arms around his legs and placing his forehead onto his knees.

"I should go Justin. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!" Justin cried out but it was to late, Autumn had already disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, one left behind falling onto Justin's bed. Justin leaned forward and grabbed the red leaf and got off his bed. He walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. This day, like most of the days they were together, ended the same. He dropped in the leaf to the collection that he had started to gather.

* * *

Autumn sat in between her mother's legs reading a textbook from school. Her sisters were all running around the open area of the field, throwing winds at each other and laughing.

"Autumn dear, why don't you bring this boy you keep seeing here tomorrow night for dinner. I would like to meet him dear."

Autumn ignored her mother and continued her reading, continuing on into the next chapter of the history book, not caring that she knew the information already, and that these chapters were not due until school started up again in about two weeks.

* * *

"My mother would like you to come over tonight for dinner. She seems to think that we are a couple and wants to meet you."

"Oh, okay, I just have to ask."

Justin got up from the booth that Autumn had been sitting at and walked through the people and tables to his father and mother in the back room.

"Hi there," Alex said as she sat down across from Autumn, "Why are you here?"

"I was talking to Justin, my mom wants him to come over for dinner."

"Really?" She asked sitting her chin into her hands, her elbows on the table. "Why?"

"Because she knows that I like him, and that I have been spending a lot of time with him."

"He is going to end up breaking your heart, him waiting for Juliet."

"I know," Autumn said sliding out of the booth seat and standing, getting ready walk to meet Justin, "But I can have hope right. I mean if you think about it, this is your fault. You locked him up there. You locked me with him. You let us meet."

Autumn didn't turn to see Alex's face as she walked away to meet Justin and Alex watched as Justin gave her a quick kiss before turning in his smock, grabbing his winter coat, hat and gloves and walking out the door with her, the back of their hands bumping.

* * *

The dinner was a small affair, just Autumn's sisters Spring, Summer, and Winter, all named after their season, and Autumn's mom and dad.

But after dinner and talking with the parents was over, Autumn decided to take Justin out to the field, which is kind of like Justin's families wizard layer.

"It's nice here."

"It is. My sisters love to play here. I used to love it here too, but… things change. I like the outside world a bit too much… according to my family."

"What does the outside have that you like better?"

"Oh Justin," Autumn whispered walking ahead of him and sitting on the two person tree swing. "You can join me, you know. We need to talk."

"I know," Justin said sitting down on her right, "but I don't know what to say any more. I am not fair to either of us."

"No you aren't, but I am not being fair either."

They sat in silence for a while letting the gentle gust of wind Autumn called up set the swing in motion.

"She left, you realize that right, and she left even though you wanted her to stay."

"You realize I never stop what we do, I don't think about her until later, and then it hurts. I like you, I really like you Autumn."

"You liked Juliet."

"I did… But what I feel isn't what I felt with her."

Autumn turned her head, hair falling over her shoulder and out from behind her ear. Justin's hand came up and brushed it back behind her ear, and his hand fell and rested on her shoulder.

"What are we doing?" He asked as he moved in closer to kiss her.

"I don't know anymore," Autumn answered before closing the gap and pressing her lips onto his.

She didn't know how to care that she was splitting him into pieces at the moment.

* * *

Reviews = Love


End file.
